ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Witnessme
Ghostbusters Spiff Hi there! I was wondering if you'd be interested in a new background skin and wordmark? I could also curate a whole new main page. Just thought it'd be cool to do something to coincide with the release of the new movie. Let me know! Witnessme (talk) 18:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Background I'd be okay with changing for the next few months. The wordmark has our logo and the tagline of the wiki. I really don't want that changed. Frontpage is even more a grey area. I want to be able to promote the news we do (sliders) and the warnings about the Spoiler policy are also desired to stay within view at top. I think a idea of how you plan to make it better might be a good idea first. The layout itself I'm not so hung up on. @Mrmichaelt, do you have anything to add? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:37, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I can't speak for Devilmanozzy but I would appreciate letting us have input on the new skin before you post (drop us a line and 'how does this look?' sort of thing) and to give us a time table of when it will be posted. I echo his desires above as well. Mainly, the both of us will be doing a lot of work to the wiki so one less surprise when we log on would be nice, y'know? Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:48, June 30, 2016 (UTC) @Mrmichaelt and Devilmanozzy so I've gone ahead and created a new skin. I also just created a new wordmark (for fun) to show you what I'm capable of. I don't want to change the whole main page just maybe update the headers? Anyways let me know what you think of these two things before we proceed. Also so far I haven't changed anything. I'll run everything by you before you I change anything. I'm really just here to help. :) Witnessme (talk) 15:17, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :The European no-ghost logo is quite rare and hasn't been used since the late 80's. I, with Mrmichaelt blessing had developed this no-ghost logo which shows the character of this wiki more. I am okay with the text changes to the wordmark, tho the "Wiki" part seems a bit too scrunched still. Maybe adjust the "Ghostbusters" part would make it work better. Also, there seems to be a off blue shadow near the letters. The posters based skin is a good idea, but you might want to pick Jillian Holtzmann poster instead. At the time when I was developing the older skin the characters were less known. It has became clear that Jillian is the fan favorite of the film in recent times. So Abby on the left and Jillian on the right might be better. I'll wait for Mrmichaelt to give his rebuttal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:54, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay here is a new skin with Jillian and Abby. I added the light blue glow in the wordmark because, well, ghosts are blue? IDK I thought it was creative but we can def leave the wordmark as is. I agree that it reflects the character of the wiki. Witnessme (talk) 16:13, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Holtzmann is flipped so the 'easter egg' numbers on her pack are backwards. May want to fix that. I'd put her on the left and Abby or Erin on the right, imo. I have no clue which of the two are better liked at this point so whomever. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:27, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, Ghostbusters fandom is a bit more detail driven. A flipped pack would make the community a laughing stock. Mrmichaelt suggested changes do work better and Erin Gilbert would ideally work better with that than Abby. Also Witnessme, welcome to my world. I was going to change that wallpaper for July, as it was decided that Patty wasn't the Ghostbuster they wanted on the left. Everyone is a critic. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:45, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay here is another suggested skin. Let me know if you like it or if it needs further changes. Witnessme (talk) 15:32, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :This one is great! It's got my vote. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:11, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Cool with me as well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:39, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! So you Devilmanozzy and Mrmichaelt are okay with me going ahead and changing it to this background skin? Witnessme (talk) 17:27, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm okay with it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Devilmanozzy and Mrmichaelt, I went ahead and changed the background. If it turns out that you don't like it, feel free to revert it back! Also is there anything else you'd like me to help update? Witnessme (talk) 19:43, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Newb question but how much of the background one sees is based on the size of their screen? Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:06, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Mrmichaelt yes! It's fixed not tiled. If you want to tile it you totally can. :) Witnessme (talk) 14:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Personally, I find tiling the background distracting. Yeah, I use a old laptop at 1280X720 aspect rational, so I am sure this looks different to most. Oh well. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:44, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I use an older laptop as well. I was just curious. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC)